


Monkey Wrench

by Bumblebees_Guardian_FF



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Blood, Uneasy Allies, Whump, but he's a fun character when he's not dying, enemies turned uneasy allies, murdoc is a bitch to write, the organization is making fit hit the shan, typical violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebees_Guardian_FF/pseuds/Bumblebees_Guardian_FF
Summary: A lazy Sunday turns into Hell on Earth for Mac and Company when Murdoc rears his head again. Except Murdoc isn't after them this time and Mac may be the assassin's only chance at surviving the Organization, whose own intentions are now muddled by turmoil from within. Like it or not, MacGyver and Phoenix must work with the assassin to stop the Organization before their civil war leeches across the globe and sets it on a course for World War III.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WIP. Not sure where I'm going with this all the way yet, but I'm taking the plunge. Inspired by many interesting conversations on Tumblr regarding Murdoc and Mac as well as by behind the scene pictures for 2x15. You all know who you are in regards to the conversations.  
> -PatriotProblems

_**Phoenix Foundation  
Somewhere in Los Angeles, California** _

"This is not how I expected to go down!" yelled Dalton as he fired back at their attackers from the line of crates they were using for cover.

Murdoc rolled his eyes and fired off a quick series of shots over the crate before ducking back for cover. "If you expected to die peacefully in bed, I somehow doubt it, Jack."

"Don't call me Jack!" retorted the Phoenix agent. He tried to rise to fire only to seek cover again as bullets bit into the crate again. "I expected to die in a hail of gunfire or even a fiery explosion. Just not with you!"

"If it helps, the feeling is mutual," retorted Murdoc. He too tried to rise, the pain in his side suddenly sending his senses reeling as he collapsed to the floor. Dalton shouted something to him, but he couldn't hear a word of it beyond the pain. How had everything gone so wrong?

 

_**21 Hours Earlier...** _

_**The Bozer and MacGyver Residence  
Los Angeles, California** _

"You know, Mac," said Jack as he ducked into the living room, making his way to the fridge for another beer, "If you put as much time as you did tinkering with that bike on a beer bot, the world would be a much better place."

Mac looked out at Jack from under his motorcycle, giving the former Delta a raised eyebrow. "A beer bot?"

"You know. A robot that has a fridge with beer in it or at least one that can go fetch you one if you're feeling a little lazy," said Jack over his shoulder as he pulled out a beer and popped the top, taking a quick swig, "Like the one in that Wahlberg movie with the giant robots?"

Mac snorted and returned to what he was doing. "You mean the Transformers movie where he was an inventor? The robot that he couldn't get to work 100%?"

"Exactly. Except we know you could get it to work," said Jack, heading back out to the patio, "You coming to join me anytime soon?"

"As soon as I get the kickstand reattached, I'll be out there with you," said Mac.

"Whatever you say, brother," Jack replied, his voice and footsteps fading into the distance, "But as soon as my ass is in my chair, don't expect me to get up for anything unless it's life or death."

Mac rolled his eyes, getting back to work again. As much as he wanted to just sit around with Jack, he felt the need to tinker and there was no way he was going to be sitting still until he got rid of the urge. It definitely killed the mood sometimes.

A knock at the door made Mac's head perk up once more. Damn. He was never going to finish this. "Jack, could you get the door?" The Delta didn't respond and Mac let out a sigh. Of course, Jack would follow through on his promise. "Fine. I'll get it. But if it's Murdoc at the door, it's your fault if anything happens!"

Mac slipped out from under his bike and cleaned his hands quickly on his pants before heading to the door. The knock came again, more urgently this time. "I'm coming!"

Mac shot one glance toward the back where Jack was before looking out the security panel he had installed after the last unexpected visitors. A dark haired man was leaning against the wall, his face turned toward the road. Tempted to call Jack, Mac hesitated until he saw that the man's hands were empty, one still partially raised from knocking while the other held his side. Well, no tasers and no gun. And if it was one guy, Mac could take him if he turned out to be a threat, especially with Jack for backup.

Mac finally opened the door, keeping just inside the door frame. "Hi. Can I help you?"

"I certainly hope so..." said an all too familiar voice.

Mac froze as the man turned back to reveal the pale and pained face of Murdoc. It was only now Mac could see the blood leaking from between the assassin's fingers where he held his side. "I don't suppose you'd lend me a cup of sugar?"

Murdoc gave Mac a weak and slightly bloody smirk with this comment, his desperate eyes telling a whole different story. He took a step toward Mac only for the assassin to pitch forward, the agent instinctively catching him as he passed out cold. The sudden dead weight send Mac to the floor with Murdoc's bleeding body falling on top of him.

"JACK!" Mac's brain immediately went into overdrive and he rolled out from under Murdoc, pressing his hands against the assassin's wound. Killer or not, Mac was going to let anyone bleed out on his doorstep. Even if it was Murdoc.

 

Jack knew ignoring Mac was a bad idea, but he was enjoying this particularly lazy Sunday to its fullest. No paperwork. No missions. Just some time to kick back and enjoy the hot sun with a cold beer.

A thud from the front door raised Jack from his seat immediately, his gun in his hand before he knew it. What-?!

"JACK!" Mac's panicked and urgent yell sent the former Delta running for the front door, fearing the worst. He should have just gotten his damn ass up-

Jack rounded the corner and stared at the sight before him. Murdoc lay sprawled out on the floor, half in and half out of the doorway. Mac was kneeling over the assassin's body, his hands pressed against Murdoc's side which Jack could now see was covered in blood.

"Jack!" Mac looked up at his partner with scared blue eyes, the look shaking Jack from his thoughts. "Call for an ambulance!"

"Mac, that's-"

"JACK! NOW!"

Mac's bark made Jack jump, fumbling for his phone and dialling for Phoenix emergency services. 911 would only ask too many pointless questions to which Jack didn't have any answers. Besides, it would be safer for everyone to keep the assassin in Phoenix custody

Waiting for Phoenix to pick up the phone, Jack glanced skyward, cursing Murdoc under his breath. Of all the damn ways to ruin a Sunday, this was not what he had in mind!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Murdoc is recovering from his surgery, Mac, Jack and Matty contemplate why Murdoc turned up at Mac's doorstep while Murdoc learns that he isn't as safe as he had hoped to be at Phoenix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took forever to crank out, but hopefully you like it. Comments are welcome and appreciated! As usual, I have no beta and MacGyver belongs to whoever owns it. Also, I have no medical experience so some of this medical stuff is just pieced together from what I've learned from the internet.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -PatriotProblems

_**Phoenix Foundation  
Somewhere in Los Angeles, California** _

Mac stood in the Phoenix locker room, putting on the last clean shirt he had left there. His other shirt was now stained with Murdoc's blood and there was no way he'd ever wear that again even if he washed it a hundred times over. Hell, he'd practically rubbed his skin raw already when he took a shower to get the damn stuff off him. He could still feel the warm blood seeping through his fingers and he hated every second of it.

"You know, most people wouldn't have given a damn if Murdoc had lived or not." Mac jumped, turning around to see Matty standing behind him. "...you saved his life."

"I...I just did what anyone would have done," said Mac carefully. He shut his locker, trying to collect his thoughts. "He was bleeding out. I just did what I had to do."

"You saved the life of a man whose tried to kill you multiply times, Mac," said Matty, "Not everyone would have done that. No one I know at the Agency would have."

"Maybe I should have my head examined then," said Mac, sitting down on the nearest bench. He tried to ignore the slight tremor in his hands. "I was so scared when I saw it was him there at the door, but when he fell...all I could thing about was saving him. Even after everything he's done... Especially after what he did to Cage."

Matty sat next to Mac, putting a hand on his knee. The blonde froze, looking his boss in the eye. Matty wasn't one for emotional gestures. This deserved his full attention. "And that's what makes you so different from Murdoc. From Jack. From me. You save people. That's what you do and you're damn good at it. It may have taken me a while to get used to your methods, Mac, but you can sure I'd trust you with my life."

"Thanks." Mac winced as his voice suddenly cracked. "But I think the worst part is that Murdoc apparently does too..."

"Considering who we're talking about," said Matty carefully, "I'd say that's a badge of honor."

"I'd say it's kind of sad in Murdoc's case." Mac and Matty turned at Jack's comment, the former Delta standing in the doorway of the locker room. "I mean, the man can't trust anyone with his life, but his enemies, specifically the guy he's been trying to kill."

Matty sighed, standing up to fully face Jack. "What are you doing here, Dalton?"

"Coming to find the both of you," said Jack. He focused his gaze on Mac. "Murdoc just got out of surgery. Doc says they had to remove part of his kidney, but he'll live. He's restrained and the guards are set up outside of his room."

"Did the doctor say when he'll wake up?" Asked Matty.

"In about an hour. Doctor Neverra says he may not be too coherent when he does wake. Blood loss and all. And that's besides the fact that they almost lost him twice on the table." Jack looked toward Matty. "Might want to get another shipment in of AB negative while you're at it. Doc had to use a little more than half of what we've got to pump Murdoc full again."

"Murdoc is AB negative?!" Mac sputtered out, the only thing that his brain managed to process out of the whole conversation. Of all the blood types in the world, he and Murdoc had to share the same type...

"Seems so. Didn't see that part of his file last time," commented Jack. He hesitated. "Matty, what's the plan? I know Murdoc's ass ain't going to see daylight for a long time and hopefully never again, but I don't think he showed up at Mac's while at Death's door just for medical assistance..."

"Hopefully once Murdoc wakes up, we'll have those answers. For now, I want the two of you to stick close. Not that I think Murdoc is going to try anything, but I wouldn't put it past the man even in his present condition."

"I agree," said Jack. He looked to Mac again. "What's your call, partner?"

Mac hesitated only a moment. Admittedly, he'd been thinking about the same thing as Jack during his shower. "I think Murdoc is in trouble. And I don't think it's just from any client. I think he's running from the Organization."

"The Organization is after him?" Said Jack, "After everything he's done for them? Why?"

"I don't know, Jack," said Mac, "But why did Murdoc come to us rather than a hospital? With us, he's thrown back in prison. With a hospital, he would have at least had a small chance of getting back into the world before we could find him."

"Unless he knew that going to a hospital wasn't safe," said Matty, a thoughtful expression on her face, "I'll see what I can find. In the meantime, I want you both to stay away from medical. At least until Murdoc is awake and the doctors allow us in."

"You got it, Matty." Jack stepped to the side, allowing their boss to leave, before walking over to Mac. "...you doing ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," said Mac. He moved to stand only for Jack to grab his arm as the man sat down with him. The Delta gave him a look, lifting up Mac's hand which continued to tremble. "I'm fine, Jack..."

"No. You aren't. And considering everything, I'd be pretty damn worried if you were ok. Nothing about this whole thing is ok. You wouldn't have even been in that situation if I hadn't been stupid and let you get the door on your own."

Mac snorted bitterly. "Well, I did say something about if it was Murdoc at the door, whatever happened was your fault..."

"Then blame it it on me," said Jack honestly, "Because it should have been me dealing with Murdoc bleeding out, not you. You shouldn't have even had to touch the bastard much less his blood."

Mac flinched at this and Jack's grip on him tightened ever so slightly. He looked up at Jack hesitantly, finding only concern on his friend's face. "...I can still feel his blood seeping through my fingers. I've done the same thing for other people before, even you, but with Murdoc..."

"It felt like touching poison," finished Jack. He grimaced, letting go of Mac's arm. "Damn... It should have been me at that stupid door and not you. I know Murdoc gets in your head, but I didn't expect this."

"Same," Mac replied quietly. He forced himself to take a deep breath, the tremble in his hands slowly fading. "But it's in the past now. And personally, I can't wait to find out what this is all about."

"Nothing good, that's for sure," said Jack. He stood, offering Mac a hand up which the blonde took gratefully. "But I can't wait to rub the fact you saved his life in his smug snake face."

Mac managed a small grin at Jack's description. "Well, I think he's going to owe me for a little while. Which means he's not going to actively be figuring out how best to kill me after this. Especially with him in prison."

"Owe you? I don't know about that, man," said Jack, "He's not really the type..."

"But he does have a code of honor," said Mac, "Even if it's a small one. He's a man of his word."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Again, sad, all things considered. Out of all the things the man could have, he has his word, but not common decency."

"He did knock rather than bust his way through the door," said Mac.

"He also passed out on your door step," added Jack, "I doubt he had the strength to do much more than knock."

Mac nodded. "Fair point. So what are we going to do while we wait?"

"Well, I still have a frozen pizza in the security office fridge with my name on it after the last shooting range tournament," said Jack, "And I think Riley might have some Coke cans hidden away somewhere too."

"Should I see if she wants to join us?" Asked Mac.

"Nah. Matty let her take the weekend off to go visit her mom. And we both know where Bozer is." Jack shook his head. "Can't believe she sent that kid off to another spy school."

"Me either." Mac wondered briefly if Matty had alerted the two Phoenix members to Murdoc's new status, but shook off the thought. Until they knew what was going on, Murdoc's situation was on a need to know basis. It was probably the only thing keeping the assassin alive actually. "So I'll grab the soda, you grab the pizza."

"Meet you in the War Room." Jack held up a fist for Mac to bump. Mac glanced between the fist and the reassuring smile in Jack's face and managed a grin, fist bumping his partner. "Come on, Mac. If anything, we're never going to have to worry about Murdoc again after this."

"Yeah." Mac waited for Jack to leave before letting the grin slip off his face. None of this was good, even if Jack was trying to make light of things. Murdoc might have been in custody, but something about this whole situation stunk. And Mac needed answers.

 

_**Phoenix Foundation Medical Wing** _

Murdoc opened his eyes slowly as the sound of a steady, repetitive beeping broke through the veil, pulling him back to the real world. He took stock of his situation, noting the medical equipment around and on him as well as the hospital bed and sterile atmosphere. A quick check revealed that his wrists had been restrained to the bed railings, but that was the least of his worries. While dull, he could still feel the pain in his side, something which concerned him more. What had happened?

"You're at Phoenix."

Murdoc turned his head, surprised that he had missed MacGyver sitting at his bedside during his search. What was he doing at Phoenix?

"You showed up at my doorstep with a hole in your side. I thought you'd prefer not to die so I had Jack call Phoenix Medical. The doctor says you lost part of your kidney, but other than the massive blood loss, you'll live."

Murdoc frowned. How did MacGyver-?

"You're thinking out loud if that's what you're about to ask," said MacGyver, "You're on a pretty heavy dose of painkillers. And I'm sure the blood loss isn't helping you either."

Murdoc stopped, closing his eyes and forcing himself to focus on the pain in his side, pulling himself fully back to reality. He licked his lips, still tasting copper. He opened his eyes again, leveling his gaze carefully at Macgyver who was still looking at him with calm and concerned eyes. "...I supposed I should say thank you..."

"You can thank me by explaining what the Hell is going on," said MacGyver as he leaned forward in his chair.

Murdoc shut his eyes again, playing out the events that led him to his point in his head. He vaguely remembered heading to MacGyver's house, but not his arrival. "...as much as I'd love to regale you with my exploits, Angus, I need Matilda's word before I talk."

"Why?"

Murdoc opened his eyes, expecting a demanding look from MacGyver only to find that the man's face was filled with worry. The naive boy scout and his damned hero complex... "Because. I need her word, MacGyver. Because while I may not trust it, I don't have a choice."

"But-"

"That's all I'm going to say for now, Angus," Murdoc hissed as a wave of pain radiated through him. It seemed the painkillers were wearing off fast.

MacGyver must have noticed because the agent was on his feet in seconds. "I'll get your doctor. And Matty. But I want answers."

"You'll get them," said Murdoc. He met MacGyver's gaze again. "You may not like them, but you'll get them."

A look that could only be described as fear crossed MacGyver's face for just a moment, disappearing almost the instant it arrived. Good. The boy scout had every right to be worried.

"I'll be back," said MacGyver, heading for the door.

"MacGyver." The agent stopped as Murdoc called out to him, turning back to face him. "Watch yourself. The game is changing. And we're all in the crosshairs this time."

MacGyver nodded carefully at his words and left, his expression troubled. Murdoc let himself lean back into his bed, his train of thought drifting as he felt himself losing consciousness again. He just hoped MacGyver would be able to handle the maelstrom that had been unleashed upon them...

 

_**Phoenix Foundation War Room** _

Mac froze, soda cans in hand as he entered the War Room, Jack and Matty standing there with their arms crossed waiting for him while live footage of Murdoc's hospital room played on the big screen. Busted... "Hey... So Murdoc's awake..."

"Yeah. Yeah, we noticed," said Jack. The anger in his tone made Mac wince. "I walked in here just in time to see Matty pull up the feed as you walked into that psycho's room. I was this close to running in there when he woke up just to throttle you."

"What were you thinking, Mac?" Asked Matty, "What if he got free?"

"I was fine," said Mac, setting down the soda, "So if you were watching..."

"I know Murdoc wants to speak with me. However, I'm letting the doctor have a turn first since Murdoc passed out again after you left." Matty motioned for Mac to sit and he did so hesitantly. "Do you realize how dangerous that was? I don't care if you had good intentions or not, but I don't want you anywhere near Murdoc without Jack, a guard or myself present. He's still a killer and he wants to kill you."

"Matty, I can take care of myself," said Mac, slightly insulted.

"I know that. But after everything that's happened with Murdoc, you'll excuse me for being a little protective," said Matty sharply, "Especially after what he did to Cage."

Mac swallowed. Getting scolded by Matty was bad enough, but the tone she was using? It was the same one she had used after losing her goddaughter. This was worse than a scolding. This was Matty being almost vulnerable and he knew it was killing her just as much as the last time.

"I'm sorry. To both of you." Mac looked down at his hands. "I just wanted to make sense of all this. I thought talking to Murdoc would clear things up a bit."

"I get that your brain's turning at a million miles an hour, brother, but next time maybe wait?" Said Jack, "You ain't the only one who has questions about all of this."

Mac managed a small smile. "I'll try. Murdoc's not making it easy though."

"As if he ever has," replied Jack, "But for the moment, we're all going to sit here and have some pizza and a Coke and just breathe before we all go diving down this damn rabbit hole."

"It's RC Cola, but yeah. I'm good with that," said Mac.

Jack made a face. "RC Cola?"

"Considering we're stealing them from Riley's stash, I wouldn't complain," commented Mac. He handed one to Jack and offered another to Matty, who took it with a grateful nod. As the trio began digging in at the pizza, Mac forced himself try to relax. Even if what Murdoc was implying about things getting bad was true, Mac wasn't going to waste a chance to spend time with the people he cared about. That above all things, to him, would be the stupidest thing he could ever do.

 

_**Phoenix Foundation Medical Wing** _

Murdoc woke once again to the rhythmic beat of his heart monitor. His eyes instantly searched for a clock, wondering how long he had been out for. His eyes instead found a Hispanic woman in a lab coat standing at the foot of his bed, working on his chart. She glanced up at him, pausing her work momentarily only to continue writing on the chart. Until she was done, neither of them spoke.

The doctor straightened her notes before stepping around to the side of the bed. "Mr. Murdoc, my name is Dr. Emilia Neverra. How are you feeling?"

Murdoc took stock of his faculities, finding that the pain in his side was minimal this time around though his brain felt a little hazy. Probably from the painkillers. "Alive would be the proper response I believe."

The doctor nodded. "Fair enough. Any lightheadedness or nausea?"

"No." Murdoc shifted, the doctor eyeing him carefully. "...I presume you were the one who removed my kidney."

"Part of it," corrected the doctor, "You're lucky. It seems some previous scarring there slowed the bleeding long enough for us to get you into surgery. However, you flatlined twice due to bloodloss. Obviously, we were able to revive you, but it was a very close call."

Murdoc mulled over the doctor's words. He'd been close to death before. This wasn't anything new for him as the doctor could clearly tell from his previous kidney scarring. That of course had been from a rather close call where he had had to tend to his own wounds rather than having the luxury of actual medical treatment. "Recovery time?"

"Minimum four weeks. Possibly seven to eight depending on any complications. That's besides any physical therapy you might need." The doctor hooked the chart back up to the end of the bed. "Which means that unless you want to end up back here and set yourself back even longer, I'd refrain from doing anything strenuous. Like escape attempts or fighting."

Murdoc narrowed his eyes. "Are you speaking as a Phoenix agent or as my physician?"

The doctor met his gaze, raising an eyebrow. "Officially, both. Unofficially, I like to make sure my patients don't end up on my table again any sooner than they have to. And seeing as I already deal with most of the idiots here who don't heed my warning, I promise you I won't be nearly as nice if you try anything stupid and rip yourself open again."

Murdoc kept his expression emotionless, but inwardly smirked at the doctor. "How professional of you, Emilia. Might I presume that some of your problem patients are MacGyver and Dalton?"

"You can presume," replied the doctor, "But under doctor patient confidentiality, that's none of your business."

"Except for in the case of Matilda." Murdoc straightened himself out carefully, feeling a cramp developing in his back which eased ever so slightly in his new position. "Speaking of which, when will she be by?"

"Whenever I tell her you're ready. She wanted me to make sure you were in no immediate medical danger before she came it." The doctor pulled out her phone and typed a quick message. "She'll be here shortly."

Murdoc nodded. "In that case, may I have some water?"

The doctor nodded. "Of course." She stepped to the side of his bed, grabbing a pitcher that sat on the tray Murdoc hadn't noticed earlier and pouring him a glass of water. She placed a straw in it, holding it to his mouth. "I know this is as comfortable for you as it is for me, but you know there's no way in Hell I'd loosen your cuffs even for this."

"Fair enough." Murdoc leaned forward slightly and took a sip. Sadly, as wonderful as it felt to take in that one sip of water, he found it to be inexplicably exhausting. "You have my...gratitude..."

The doctor nodded, setting the cup back on the tray and examining him with furrowed eyebrows. "Did that hurt? You lost some color just now."

"No. It was...tiring," Murdoc forced himself to admit. No sense lying to his doctor especially if it meant he received proper treatment.

"Being shot and bleeding out will do that to you," replied the doctor, "For now, we'll keep you on an IV for nutrients and make sure we get plenty of fluids in you. I want your kidney to have time to heal before we start you back on actual food."

Murdoc just nodded, opening his mouth to ask another question when the door suddenly opened and a guard entered.

"Dr. Neverra. The director wants a word with you."

The doctor frowned and Murdoc suddenly felt a faint sixth sense warning him of danger, his mind struggling to comprehend it behind the painkillers. "If she wants a word with me, she can have it when she gets here. I need to finish up with my patient first."

"Now, Doctor," said the guard, his tone brisk and angry.

"I'll leave when I'm finished," retorted Dr. Neverra sharply as she turned to face the guard, "Not a second sooner. And if Matty has anything else to say to the contrary, she can say it to my face."

A burst of adrenaline suddenly surged through Murdoc and his brain's train of thought abruptly came into focus. "Doctor-!"

The guard moved before Murdoc could finish, his baton flicking out as he struck the doctor hard across the face, sending her crumpling in a heap to the floor. Stepping over her prone form, he quickly lowered the volume of Murdoc's heart monitor. Turning to the bed, the guard jerked the pillow out from under the assassin's head and Murdoc met the guard's eyes as he felt a sudden spike of panic. He knew what was about to happen. He was about to die again.

"M-!" The pillow was over Murdoc's face before he could make a sound, his restrained hands searching blindly for any way to get free and finding nothing. Still, he wasn't going to give up without a fight, even if this was not the way he wanted to go.

Just as his lungs were about to burn out of his chest and his vision was filling with dark spots, Murdoc heard the faint and distant sound of the door slamming open. There was a loud, indiscernible shout and the pillow suddenly fell away from his face as his attacker was yanked off him. The injured assassin wheezed as he took in a full breath of oxygen, almost making himself black out between the now throbbing pain in his side and the sudden flow of air to his brain and lungs. To Murdoc's utmost surprise, his vision quickly cleared to reveal one Jack Dalton beating the murderous guard senseless, a furious yet determined look on the former Delta's face. Delightful. Now he owed both MacGyver and his guard dog.

"Shit!" MacGyver's face loomed just far enough above Murdoc's own to make it hard to focus. "Jack!"

"Just a minute here!" Murdoc heard rather than saw Dalton deliver the knockout punch to his executioner, a small sigh of relief making its way past the assassin's lips as he continued to try to catch his breath. Jack's face appeared seconds later next to MacGyver's. "Check on the doc. I'll call security. That was too close."

"What the Hell is going on here?"

Murdoc closed his eyes as Matilda entered the room with her familiar bark and set about bringing things back to order, he himself simply settling for focusing his mind on breathing. For the moment, that was all that mattered.


End file.
